


Doumekuni (*TEMPORARY HIATUS*)

by yuki_chicken



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Kaien doest appear until later, Kensei doesnt appear until later, M/M, Magical Bond, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Multi, Soul Society Arc, fucking wish me luck, read the damn tags, the author has no brain right now, the ships dont happen until later, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Ariadna 'Ari' Shiba, lieutenant of Squad 13, current Head of the Shiba Clan, expected herself to have a nice life. She wanted to follow in the footsteps of the sibling she admired the most, Kaien. After his tragic death, she lived her life like everyday was her last. With the mark of her family, will she be able to live the life she wanted? Would she be able to say that she made Kaien proud of her?Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad 9, chief editor of the Seireitei Communications, thought that his life had become one big joke. Following his near death experience as a child, he grew up with the determination of finding the Soul Reaper Captain who had saved his life. Failing the Academy entrance twice to witnessing his year mates die to finding out his childhood hero was no longer there. He felt like a giant joke no matter what anyone said.Despite the tragedies of these two people, the soul bond mark of the Shiba family have decided that these two shall become known as the Doumekuni. Will these two be able to work together despite their different backgrounds? Or is something more sinister at work behind the scenes?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice also if you can find a better title to this story then please let me know

Centuries ago, with the establishment of the Soul Society and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The Seireitei was born with the purpose to protect the World of the Living from the beings known as Hollows. Within the Soul Society, one such clan was established to be the main protectors of the Realm.

That is the Shiba Clan.

Said to have been descendants of the Soul King himself, the Shiba family have been known to have immense powers. From enhanced abilities to high amounts of Spiritual Pressure. They were the first amongst what is known as the ‘Great Noble Clans’. Said to have been blessed by the Soul King, in addition to their immense powers it has been rumored that they were given another gift.

The gift of a Doumekuni.

The Doumekuni is rumored to be a partnership that could transcend even the powers of the Soul King. When a member of the Shiba clan establishes a Doumekuni with their chosen, it is said that the partners are able to feel each other through their hearts. The bond can transcend through different worlds, separate dimensions if the bond was that strong.

Over the years, there have been so few bonds in the Shiba family, that the Doumekuni became nothing but a rumor. After the tragedy of the Shiba family, which claimed the lives of a majority of its memebers, the children of the 26th head were the ones to be saved. In the last surviving members the first, second, and fifth child were the only ones to become members of the Court Guard Squads. With certain tragedies, the three youngest children of the Main family remain.

The youngest, of whom hid her identity to find the killers of her family, was blessed to have the Doumekuni. With the symbol and the partnership, comes great responsibility.

If you were blessed with such powers, what would you do? Would you use it for selfish needs? Or would you do it to protect your most precious person? What would happen when you thought to see someone long gone from your past?

This is the story of Ari Shiba, the 29th head of the Shiba Clan and Shuhei Hisagi.

Doumekuni.

What does fate have in store for these two people?


	2. Chapter 1: The Introduction-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting from 110 years ago and a present day surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are gonna be from 110 Years Ago til the Present and will go on until it catches up with the present day first chapter

_ ~100 Years Ago _

_ The Soul Reapers looked towards the group that were returning from their expedition in the Rukon District. The thing that caught their attention was the tiny child resting on the shoulders of the Ninth Division Captain. They were shocked knowing that the short-tempered Captain wouldn’t have made easy friends with a child. Yet, here he was with a happy, bright smiling child sitting on his shoulders looking at everything with wide eyes. _

_ Kensei wanted to shout at everyone to make them stop staring, but one look from Eishima told him that he shouldn’t do that. He looked up at the kid that was still on his shoulders and wondered why he even brought the kid back with them. He knew that the Old Man wouldn’t approve of the kid being there, but he could stick it where the sun wouldn’t shine. _

_ Besides, he’d bring the kid back with them when they left on another expedition to the Rukon District anyway. He looked around for something to help distract the kid again while he went to report their findings to the Head Captain. He swerved his head around when he heard the giggling of another child and saw the Captain of Squad 13 with an officer of his. They were both entertaining a child about a couple of inches shorter than Shuhei. His eyes lit up and he instantly changed directions to the trio. _

_ As he got closer, the tiny child who was like a mini female version of Kaien Shiba, turned towards his direction and darted behind the white haired Captain. This caused the Captain and Kaien to look in his direction. Kaien tried to hide his surprised expression, but had failed miserably. Ukitake, on the other hand, had smiled warmly at the group. _

_ “Ah, Kensei did you guys just return from the expedition?” _

_ Kensei grunted and nodded. “Yeah, we couldn’t find anything this week. So, we might try again next week” _

_ Ukitake nodded and gestured towards the child. “Who might this be, if I may ask?” _

_ Kensei lifted Shuhei off of his shoulders and placed him down on the ground. The little boy looked up and was amazed to see someone who wore a white coat just like Kensei. _

_ “This is Shuhei. We brought him back with us after we saved him from a hollow. Freaking kid was about to fight a hollow ten times his size with a flimsy ass stick” _

_ Shuhei frowned as he looked up at Kensei. At least he stayed and fight, he wanted to protect his friends and that’s what he did. Even if he did almost get eaten by the hollow. He felt a tugging on his sleeve and saw a child looking up at him. He brought his hand up and ruffled the smaller one’s hair. The child giggled and he felt the heat rush into his face. The small one turned towards the taller and pointed at him. _

_ “Big Brother!!!! Can we keep him~?” _

_ The spiky haired person slapped his hand over his mouth and smiled at the small child. _

_ “Now, Ari-chan we don’t demand something of someone, especially when you haven’t introduced yourself yet” _

_ Ari pouted and turned towards Shuhei and crossed her arms like she was the boss of everyone. _

_ “I am Ariadna Shiba, but if you call me by that name I’ll beat you up. Nice to meet ya” _

_ Shuhei felt his jaw drop at the girl in front of him and shook his head and grabbed her hand. _

_ “I’m Shuhei Hisagi and nice to meet you too” _

_ Ari smiled at the boy. _

_ “Shu-chan!!!” _

_ Shuhei felt his jaw drop at the girl and watched her turn towards her brother. _

_ “Can I play with Shu-chan? I wanna play, not better yet lets keep him” _

_Ari’s eyes lit up as she looked at her older brother. Shuhei tilted his head in confusion and looked at the taller raven haired male._

_ “How about you play first and then we can talk about everything else later?” _

_ His only response was his baby sister squealing and grabbing Shuhei’s hand. Running off, faster than anyone could comprehend or thought possible. _

///

Present Day

“Heeeeey!!! Shu-chan!!!”

‘Shu-chan’ smiled before stopping in his tracks and waiting for the eventual impact from his friend. Stumbling a bit, the raven haired male balanced himself and his friend as he turned slightly to stare at the young girl.

“Ariadna, you really need to learn how to not slam into me like that. What if you break my spine one of these days?”

Shuhei sighed sadly, holding his sides and cracking his back. Ariadna giggled at her dramatic best friend before letting go. They stared at each other for a bit before the young girl brought her hand up and hit her friend across the head.

“Ya little shit. How many times have I told you not to call me that? It’s Ari. A-R-I”

Shuhei huffed as he was being lectured like a child from the girl. He frowned a bit more before smiling and bringing his hand up to ruffle the girl’s hair. Ari squawked before swatting at Shuhei’s hand and yelling at him for ruining her hair. Shuhei chuckled before throwing his arm around Ari’s shoulders.

“So, what’d you come finding me for? Is there something wrong?”

Ari went quiet. She didn’t know how she was supposed to be telling her friend that she was going away for a couple of months. Like, how do you say something like that? Plus, they were partners. No matter the situation, thy were always assigned to the same mission no matter what. The Head Captain knew who she really was and the relationship between the two Lieutenants.

Dont get her wrong. There was nothing romantic in the relationship between the two. They were life partners. As a member of the Shiba family, Ari was blessed with the Doumekuni. In the Shiba Clan, there are two things that the clan holds sacred above all else: family and Doumekunis.

The Doumekuni is sacred to the family because it meant that they had a partner who would back them up in battle, no matter what. The Doumekuni is a symbol in the shape of a star in the color of aqua green, the common eye color of the Shiba Clan. The story of the legend of the Doumekuni mark went a little like this:

“ Years ago, while being in the service of the Soul King, it was said that Narunosuke Shiba was extremely loyal to the Soul King. Another person, by the name of Nozomi Yamamoto, stuck by Narunosuke’s side through thick and thin. That became a thing within the Soul Palace. Where there was Narunosuke, there was Nozomi right by this side. When the Soul King decided to establish what is known as the Soul Society, he chose his Royal Guards to go down and help build the place that he dreamed of. They agreed. Thus, the building of the Four Great Noble Clans, along with the Soul Society, were established. Before departing, the Soul King called Narunosuke and Nozomi to the throne room. Kneeling before the King, he granted them the power of the “Doumekuni”. They and their descendants were granted the power of the Doumekuni. They were given the power to have a partner. One that would assist them in battle and if they were compatible enough, then they would be as powerful as the Soul King himself. Something that Narunosuke and Nozomi have the potential to reach power equal to that of the Soul King. For that reason, they shall be hailed as gods”

It was the story that Kaien told her almost every night when she was a child. Ari could almost picture it in her head. Her, as a young child, tucked into the futon at night he little body pressed tightly against her older brother’s chest. His deep baritone voice ringing through the quiet night.She loved it and wished to the Soul King everyday that she would get one. She was lucky when she met a small raven haired boy when she was younger. By looking at him, she knew somewhere deep in her heart that they were meant to be partners in battle, the Doumekuni. Though they lost contact in childhood, they were able to meet again as teenagers in the Academy. She was so happy to see the boy she found that day.

She snapped away from her thoughts when she felt a thump against her forehead. She blinked and saw Shuhei’s eyes. He had his forehead pressed against hers and was looking at her with worry. She smiled softly and brought her hand up to his hair. He preened at the gesture and looked at his friend in question.

“You ok there, Ari? You really spaced out on me for a bit and I got worried there”

The Lieutenant smiled and shook her head.

“I’m fine. Come on, lets get some food, there’s some stuff that we need to talk about as well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a set schedule for the update but I’ll try to make it longer than what it is. I promise I’ll try


	3. Restaurant Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not proud that this bitch is so damn short tbh

_Same Day ~110 Years Ago:_

_After bowing to the two Captains, Kaien quickly ran after the two children. For someone so small, Ari could probably outrun most of the Captains. Seeing his baby sister in the distance, Kaien quickly picked up his pace and caught the two children in his arms._

_Ari giggled away while little Shuhei stiffened up in his hold. Judginig by his rugged posture, Kaien could tell that the young boy was not used to seeing so many Soul Reapers in one go. Gently placing the children down, the teen put his hand on his chin and thought in silence. Ari and Shuhei looked at him in curiosity and wondered what he was doing. Ari shrugged and went to hug her brother’s leg._ _Shuhei didn’t know what to do, so he just went and held onto Ari’s sleeve._

_Both kids looked up at the teen and squealed, one in shock and the other in happiness. Kaien had a certain glint in his eyes and before any child said anything, they were lifted up into his arms._

_“Ok children, how about we go home and see what Kukaku and Ganju are up to~”_

_With that being said, the teen flashed away with a child under each arm._

///

Shuhei and Ari sat across from each other at the restaurant and the atmosphere between the two friends was noticeably different. Though, they wouldn’t say what was wrong. Shuhei was thinking of some way to bring it up, but he didn’t know if it was something Ari wanted to talk about or not.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Shuhei had just picked up his glass of water and sipped at it. Ari then decided to say whatever she wanted.

“I’ve been assigned on a month long mission to the world of the living. I have to go alone”

Shuhei had clearly not been expecting that and spat out his water. They both gained the attention of the other patrons and quickly apologized to them. Grabbing the napkins, the both of them quickly cleaned up the sprayed water. Ari and Shuhei both sported an embarrassed flush on their faces and quickly situated themselves to avoid further embarrassment.

Clearing his throat and looking at his friend, Shuhei’s jaw dropped open when his brain finally caught up with her words.

Ehh?

She was going on a mission to the real world for a month? By herself? For the first time, since the two of them had found each other in the academy all those years ago, they were actually going to be separated? Shuhei blanked out as he stared at his friend. What was he supposed to say to that? Honest to god, he didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight”

Shuhei froze.

“I have to be there ahead of time before the person that’s being assigned to the mission tomorrow. I have to go over and prepare everything”

Shuhei looked down. they were actually going to be separated. It shouldn’t bother him so much, since the two of them were in different squads. Hell, they sometimes couldn’t make their weekly dinners since they were so busy. His brain once again caught up with her words.

“What do you mean? For someone else?”

Ari chuckled and sipped at her water, placing the glass down on the table and crossing her hands in front of her.

“There’s going to be a meeting tomorrow for the Lieutenants. Kiyone is going to attend in my place, but like someone is going to volunteer a member of their squad for a month long hollow extermination at the meeting tomorrow. That’s only one of the things that’s going to be discussed though”

Shuhei gaped at the girl. He thought about the meeting and wondered if anyone from Squad 9 should go on the mission. He shook his head. Even if he could assign someone to that mission, he would need to get Captain Tosen’s permission for that and he doubted the man would give it. Sometimes, it felt like he was being a nuisance to the man. Shaking his head, he looked at his friend and smiled.

“At least the meeting would be a little quiet this time around”

Ari glared at her friend and frowned.

“Hey, it would only be quiet if Omaeda wasn’t there and you know it”

Shuhei snorted into his hand and sat up straight when the waitress came back with their food. Digging in, the atmosphere of the two Lieutenants became light again and they focused on the remaining time that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh ill try to get it longer for chapter 3 but I make no promises cause sometimes my writers anxiety hates me


	4. My Doumekuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the past, a fated meeting. In the present, Ari was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhh

Chapter 3

_~Same Day~_

_Kaien flashed outside of the Shiba house and sighed placing the children down onto the grass. He held onto them and laughed a little when they both wobbled, grabbing onto his pants. Kaien looked up when he heard a ruffling sound on the ground and looked up in time before Ganju had crashed into him. He caught his younger brother and both fell back laughing. He felt an added weight when the children jumped onto him as well._

_Hearing a throat being cleared, Kaien looked up and saw his sister, Kukaku, looking between him and the unknown child. Patting at the kids, they all stood up before he stood up himself. Gesturing to Shuhei, Kaien patted his back and watched the boy stumble before straightening himself up._

_“Guys, this is Shuhei. Ariadna really wanted to play with him today. So, he’s going to stay with you guys today until Captain Muguruma or myself picks him up later on tonight or tomorrow”_

_Kukaku and Ganju stared at the slightly taller child and noticed his ratted clothes._

_‘He was from the Rukon District’_

_Kukaku looked from the boy to her older brother and sighed. Kaien saw the gaze in her eyes and nodded at her. No one messed with Kukaku unless they wanted to meet an early grave. Kaien nodded to himself and then looked at the children._

_“Alright, kids, big brother has to go now. Kukaku and Ganju will be here with the two of you, so make sure that you listen to them”_

_Ari pouted and ran to her brother and tugged at his pants. The older male only smiled sadly and lifted the girl up into his arms. Kaien probably should’ve left when Ari was distracted, but she was so cute when she clinged to him_. _Kaien placed Ari back down on the ground and ruffled Shuhei’s hair before flashing away._

_///_

_~_ Present Day _~_

Ari and Shuhei stood outside the gates of the Senkaimon. Both sighed and stood next to each other in silence. They were both trying to come to terms that this is the first time they would be separated since their academy days. Shuhei looked down at Ari and saw the nerves shinning through, without being too noticeable.

Shuhei chuckled quietly to himself and leaned over to one side, bumping shoulders with the girl. Ari, shocked by the movement, hopped to regain her balance. After standing straight, she looked over to Shuhei with a shocked look on her face. Shuhei, on the other hand, tried to look as innocent as possible while keeping a straight face. Ari clicked her tongue and punched her friend in the arm. Shuhei hissed and rubbed his arm, looking at Ari in mock offense.

“That’s your own damn fault for almost making me fall over, ya damn idiot”

Shuhei rolled his eyes and scoffed at the girl.

“Well, it was your own damn fault for being so depressed. You’re acting like the world is going to end or we’re not going to see each other again”

Ari blinked and felt her jaw drop once again. She huffed lightly and turned to stare at the gate.

_‘And once again, you can read my mind. You’re truly my Doumekuni, Shu.’_

“Che, I don’t want to hear that coming from you dammit. You have the same look on your ugly mug”

Shuhei felt a tick mark on his forehead and breathed deeply to calm himself.

_‘She’s doing this on purpose to rile me up. But this is Ariadna. The very same girl who couldn’t do anything without crying for Kaien. She’s only doing this to make sure I don’t worry about her. She really is my Doumekuni’_

Shuhei bumped shoulders with Ari again and the girl stood her ground, but frowned again. A hell butterfly caught their attention and circled around Ari once and made its way towards the gate. She sighed and turned to face Shuhei, smiling up at him and slapping his back.

“Heh, when I get back, I’ll probably be so strong you’d have to train for a couple months to catch up with me”

Shuhei stared after his friend and clicked his tongue again in annoyance.

“That won’t happen. Take care of yourself, Ari”

The girl winked and gave a two finger salute and walked towards the gate.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other in a month”

Little did they know, that it would not be the case.


	5. Wishing Someone Else Had The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat n' Clogs is annoying but what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

_ Looking at the children that were sprawled out on the futon, Kukaku and Ganju stared at them with exhaustion all over their faces. After Kaien had left, Ari was not having any of it and was promptly a grumpy baby. She wanted Kaien. They understood that Kaien and Ari were the closest, but her attachment and abandonment issues were something that they needed to work on. _

_ Sometimes, to the two middle siblings, it felt like she showed her affections to Kaien only. They didn’t know the reasoning for it, but she needed to overcome her feelings for their older brother. Especially, if she wanted to become a Soul Reaper when she got older. _

_ The two siblings sighed. They didn’t know what to do with their problem when Kaien himself spoiled the girl like crazy. Yes, she was the youngest amongst them and wouldn’t have an active role in family politics, but she still needed to learn her independence. _

_ They turned around and saw Ari talking animatedly to the young boy. They both smiled. At least their baby sister made a friend. They were worried when she didn’t want to make friends with anyone. She was a bit antisocial and almost wanted nothing to do with meeting new people. _

_ Bringing up the subject to Kaien is almost like pulling teeth in some way. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact or he simply brushed it off. Whether or not it was his older brother's instincts, no one could tell. The elders of the family wouldn’t like this information one bit. They hoped that Ari would be able to keep the one friend she made, even if they didn’t know the reason why. _

///

If there was a way for Ari to somehow kill herself without being lectured for it, she would do it.

Sitting on the pillow in front of the green clad sketchy moron, Ari could definitely feel her age. She would almost go as far as to say that she aged a couple of centuries.

The man in front of her was quite possibly more infuriating than Kurotsuchi and that was saying a lot. She remembered the blonde haired man from her child days.

He has NOT changed in the century that he was isolated.

Ari sighed and looked at the man as he carefully sipped at his tea.

“Kisuke, can you please say something? I’m busy ya know?”

The young girl cocked an eyebrow at the shop owner and the man had only continued to sip his amnestying tea. She sighed and reached for her sword that was by her side and the man finally said something.

“I’m sorry, Miss. you do look vaguely familiar, but I don’t know who you are~~”

Ari felt the veining her forehead throbbing. She grabbed her still hot cup of tea and downed the liquid all at once, slamming the cup on the table and looking at the man. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him closer to her face.

“Now you listen here you shady ass shopkeeper. I know that it’s been over a century, but you’d have to be damn stupid if ya don’t remember me!!”

She released the man and sat back still feeling irritated. Her eyebrow twitching to prove her irritation. She crossed her arms and her bottom lip jutted out. Kisuke looked at the strange young girl and something in his brain clicked.

“OH~ Kukaku, when did you become a Soul Reaper? I didn’t know you were interested in something like that~?”

BAM

Ari sat with her back towards the shady guy and felt the irritation grow. She huffed out and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the former Kid Corp commander standing over her.

“Miss Ari, I know how infuriating the boss could be sometimes, but please do refrain from killing him. We still need him to run things around here.”

Ari looked up at the bigger man without flinching and jabbed her thumb in the hat and clogs direction.

“His life depends on how he’s gonna act from here on out. If he don’t get serious, then his life is in my hands Tessai”

Tessai only nodded in agreement.

“Yes, of course, Lady Shiba. I’ll keep that in mind.”

They both heard groaning and turned around to see the man sitting up and rubbing his nose. He groaned a bit and sat back laughing.

“I’ve got to say, Lady Ariadna, that you’ve grown up to become a fine young lady and a Soul Reaper. Kaien, must be very proud of you.”

Ari looked down and bit her bottom lip. The two older men noticed the action and looked at each other in question.

“Milady, is something the matter?”

Ari looked up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“I hope that Kaien is proud of me”

“Ari?”

Ari spent the next, however long it took, to tell the story of how Miyako led a team for reconnaissance, how everyone was killed, Kaien’s possession, and finally Rukia killing him. By the time she finished the two were shocked at the turn of events. They both had a grave lookin their eyes as they looked at each other. Kisuke looked at the time and sighed.

“Well, there isn’t much that you can do right now, Miss. So, I suggest you stay the night and then we can get everything else sorted out tomorrow.”

The emotionally exhausted girl could only nod and follow Tessai out of the room. The tall man led her to a room at the end of the hall and pointed where the bathroom was. She thanked the man and went inside of the room. She decided to forgo a shower for the night and decided to take one in the morning.

Unrolling the futon, she threw herself on it and sighed. She didn’t know what to feel. She told the story to the two men and they looked at her with something almost similar to pity. She turned on her side and prayed that the two men would forgive her for leaving out a few key points to the story. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third time I’m posting something and again I’m impatient as hell and this is from my phone and this chapter is kinda short and missing the beginning thing, but it’s ok

Why was she still in Karakura even though she set everything up for the person in charge? She didn’t know and she wouldn’t be able to tell you if she could. But if she could, she would’ve left and not came back because everything was a fucking disaster.

It started with Kisuke being a total dick and forcing her to…feel. eww. She hated expressing her feelings on things she didn’t want to talk about. Yeah, she knew it was unhealthy as hell, but did she care? No.

Ari was something similar to a cannon. She could hold in her own feelings and keep them on a tight lid for a long time, but eventually the fuse will blow and she prayed for anyone that got in her way.

And that was going to come soon. She just knew it.

The other thing that bothered her halfway to hell was the fact that Rukia was the one sent. And from the time she stepped foot in this town, both of their jobs went straight to hell.

On the first night, Rukia ended up losing her powers. And it ended up going to human boy that she saved. The boy who she found out was her nephew cause her eldest brother was fucking alive!!! She demanded Kisuke for the whole story, but ended up getting her brother instead. 

She quite nearly throttled him into next week, but she let him go. She cried while hugging him in the end. He held onto her when she started talking about Kaien and both siblings shared a quiet moment for their fallen brother.

Then, from there, shit just continued to snowball from there. Ichigo and Rukia continued to get into shit situations, Ichigo probably had a hell of a case of depression from believing that he killed his mother.

(Ari had a hell of a talk with her brother for that and beat him within an inch of his life for doing that to his oldest son.)

A mod soul was discovered to have survived. It was a fucking pervert. Time after time, she had badly wanted to step in, but she didn’t. This was Rukia’s assignment, not hers.

So, why did she linger?

Was it because she wanted to spend time with a family she couldn’t get to know? Was it to connect with old friends? Or was it because she wanted to make sure her brother’s murderer survived? She didn’t know, but if there was one thing she knew of? Is that the both of them were screwed.


	7. Author's Note

Hey there everyone!!! 😘

I know that this is something that a lot of people hate seeing cause it usually means that it’ll take a long time for it to be updated. But I understand why authors write this shit.

Anyway, for me when I wrote this story it was because I rushed myself and that I pushed myself to put out this story. When I write something, I usually get another idea into my head that I need to write it and put it out there for the world to know.

(I know…crazy right? Who else is like this lol 😂 )

Anyway, at this time I do have 4 major stories going on and I dont know how long any of them are going to be. And the thing is I am burning myself out trying towrite everything, so that I can have a clean slate for the New Years. When I did that this time last year, I was so burned out that I didn’t start writing anything until the summer and that’s halfway through the year.

Which is kinda shitty, but what can you do. I also thought that I would get a lot of things done since the quarantine, but time and life sucks. But I just wanted to put it into my head that if I have only one or two works going on at the time, then it’d be perfect for me.

I want to be able to write you quality chapters and I hope that I’ll be able to do that when I focus on one story at a time and I hope that you all understand. I know that you’ve all been waiting patiently for another chapter to update and I appreciate you all. I hope you understand and I hope you have a very good (insert holiday here) and stay safe everyone.

♥️ yuki_chicken

(this note will be deleted once the real chapter goes up)

**Author's Note:**

> help an author out please *ugly sobs*


End file.
